Undress Me Now
by Zeil
Summary: House is pissed At Chase for selling him out. Just a slashy little piece to go with my stories Shattered and All Torn Down.


**Hey this falls somewhere in with my Shattered universe, loosely like they do. So if you haven't read and are a forgiving sort don't sweat. I still don't own them and this is just a short idea twittering in my head so don't expect anything earth shattering. Kiss. Oh and the song is Morcheeba's Undress Me Now.**

**Undress Me Now**

I can't stand it when u look that way  
I don't like it when u walk away

Morcheeba, Can't Stand It

Chase likes to blame Cameron… Not for the current situation which has House making him check a hundred and fifty slides for cancer cells, which Chase wouldn't mind so much if the samples weren't taken from rats… Because all of this is his fault without question.

_**Using your mind**_

"96 is negative…" Chase mumbles… Rubbing eyes that ache from being open over the blinding light of a microscope for so long…

He can't even blame her for House being here now… Because the other's pagers gone off almost half a dozen times and only Cameron would page the other that many times for something so frivolous that she couldn't justify actually coming to look for him… Chase thanks his lucky stars that he isn't that obvious. That he isn't in that deep… yet. Unfortunately House is ignoring it…

_**Imagine our skin**_

The other doctor is pacing slowly about behind him ticking off samples as Chase checks them. Its unnecessary, just another way for the other to torture him… Though Chase doesn't think the other quite knows what way that is.

_**Joined at the hip**_

The rooms small and dark, a lab standard really and air-conditioned air is pouring in through vents in the wall making everything cold and crisp and almost unbearable against Chase's flushed skin. He swallows heavily, wondering how the other can do this to him.

"97's clean…" Chase mumbles switching to the next slide.

_**Joined from within**_

Chase peered at the next slide eyes protesting vehemently. He squinted trying to bring the white-yellowness into focus. It spun and danced a moment and then settled.

"While I'm still crippled Chase." House drawled and Chase started because it was the first time he'd spoken in almost an hour. There was an edge to his voice too. Chase noticed vaguely that his hands were shaking steadily.

"98's positive." Chase mumbled the abnormal cells clear as day.

_**By using your eyes**_

He shifted as he heard House's shuffling steps halt and then he could feel eyes on his back, tracking up and down his skin. Brushing over his body… Chase swallowed thickly and had to fight not to drop the next slide as he switched them over.

_**You're freezing my frame**_

Chase manages to still most of the quivering, but can't help but think back to a conversation that Foreman was telling him about having with Cameron… _An achey little pang and that feels bad, but kind of good at the same time…_ Chase bits his lip and peers down the tube once more. Refusing to believe that he's in that deep…

_**Watching our clothes burst into flames**_

Chase blinks and squeezes his eyes shut, this time the sample keeps dancing, swirling refusing to stop for even a moment. Chase rubs his eyes and swears he can feel his contacts sitting against is iris. Maybe he can.

"Chase!" House pushes gruffly and he too seems to be agitated, though maybe Chase has just been here too long…

"I can't…" Chase cuts himself off abruptly, bites his tongue, because just having House in the room is… He won't say it and he sure as hell won't give House the satisfaction of knowing that he's starting to chip. Starting to crack. The long hours spent on medial tasks wearing him down…

_**(Undress me now, you know how)**_

"I can't tell…" Chase lies because he'd rather cop to being incompetent than the latter.

The brush of House's shoulder against his back is like being thrown into a tub of ice water. Chase can't make himself move, barely remembers to breathe.

_**Using your eyes now**_

He pushes air out shakily as House leans around him and peers down the microscope. Bites his lips so hard it hurts when the other's hand closes over his own to adjust the lenses. Chase is thankful for the lack of light because his face feels about ready to catch on fire and his skin tingles violently and he has to wonder when exactly it got this bad. Bad enough to make his stomach flutter and roll. Pang terribly. The way his skin numbs almost with that hot icy tingling flare of heat wherever the other touches.

_**(Undress me now, you know how)**_

"Its clean." House breathes against his neck… and Chase shudders slightly. He pulls away and Chase almost moans at the loss. Trying to settle his body, trying to remember what it feels like to not want the other. But he can't because he can barely forget about the other when he's blocks away, let-alone when he's still just over Chase's shoulder.

Chase likes to blame Cameron for all of this because she started it. She said it out loud first, made it possible. Admitted to liking House… She started it!

Chase likes to blame Cameron… But in truth he thinks, he knows it started before then. Knows that he's wanted that touch since… Still, he's blaming Cameron.

_**So give me a light**_

Chase leans back into House, close but not quite touching, loving the warmth of the others body. Loving the feel of just being in House's _space_, worst of all he's starting to think that the other knows this… But isn't game enough to ask…

_**Or give me a drink**_

"House…" Chase casts into the air starting to apologise for what he did. Because no it won't change it, can't fix it, but…

"Don't say it!" House states and Chase freezes once more at the cutting edge. Chase's mouth hangs open a moment, breaths unnoticed in the still air. The door opened spilling in yellow light.

"House Cameron's been paging… What's with him?" Wilson questioned as Chase pushed past him and disappeared out into the light.

"No idea." House swallowed.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**To feel what I think**_


End file.
